1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device provided with plural microcomputers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-244573 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-317382 disclose an electronic device provided with a control section (a main microcomputer) for controlling main functions of the electronic device, and another control section (a sub microcomputer) for controlling other functions. The sub microcomputer executes various processes according to product specifications. For example, the sub microcomputer executes processes according to an operation input from an external device such as a remote controller device and an operation panel, and controls LED lighting for the product. Because electronic devices such as a DVD player, Blue-ray player, or other media players have different specifications according to the difference of model and destination, the function of the sub microcomputer should be specified according to the difference of the specification. In other words, the sub microcomputer should function according to the specification of the device on which the sub microcomputer is mounted. In the conventional electronic device, according to the product specification, electric potential of each port that comprises a circuit of the sub microcomputer is specified to a high level or a low level by comprising a pull-up circuit or a pull-down circuit, and thus the sub microcomputer recognizes and selects the specification according to the specified level of the each port (according to a combination of the high level and the low level).
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-244573 discloses an electronic device provided with a main microcomputer for controlling the system of the electronic device and a sub microcomputer for processing a signal input from panel keys, wherein,
according to model specifications or destination specifications of the electronic device written in a ROM of the main microcomputer, the main microcomputer stores a key code of a key definition value table written in the ROM to an address in a first RAM of the main microcomputer corresponding to each position of the panel key of an operation panel, and then transfers the key code of a key table stored in the first RAM to the sub microcomputer,
the sub microcomputer stores the transferred key code of the key table to an address in a second RAM of the sub microcomputer corresponding to each position of the panel keys of the operation panel, and
when a certain panel key of the operation panel is operated, the sub microcomputer transmits the key code stored in a certain address in the second RAM corresponding to the position of the operated panel key to the main microcomputer.
In the conventional devices, in order to specify a level of each port, an additional work is required to change hardware configuration including a change of circuit elements such as a register according to the specification of the electronic device. Further, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-244573, the main microcomputer transfers the key code of the key table stored in the first RAM to the sub microcomputer, and then the key code is stored in the key table of the second RAM of the sub microcomputer in order to let the sub microcomputer recognize the relations between the key code and the panel key of the operation panel. However, such a method to specify the sub microcomputer according to the product specification can be further improved.